The present invention relates to a lock for doors, hinged covers or the like, particularly on motor vehicles, having a rotary fork latch which captures a closure member and engages in closed position with a locking pawl.
Such an arrangement is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS 37 17 013. The closure member which is arranged on the door engages in the rotary fork latch during the closing movement of the door and swings the latch into a position which secures the closure member. The final position of rotation of the rotary fork latch is secured by the locking pawl which so engages the rotary fork latch that the latter cannot turn by itself in backward direction. Only when the engagement of the locking pawl with the rotary fork latch has been intentionally removed by suitable means, does the rotary fork latch swing back and release the closure member for the opening of the door. The rotary fork latch and the locking pawl are developed as flat parts, preferably as steel-plate stampings. The fact is disadvantageous that, upon transverse forces on the lock, the rotary fork latch and locking pawl can slide laterally towards each other, as a result of which the lock opens by itself. Such transverse forces can occur on a motor vehicle, for instance, in the event of extreme loads on the chassis (twisting) or can be brought about by forceful manipulations (breaking-in).